


Tumblr Pornlet 70: Anchor

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [70]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM themes, Baby Boy Derek Hale, Daddy Stiles Stilinski, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Edging, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Non-verbal Derek Hale, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-established Kink Negotiation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Derek Hale, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “Hands on my calves, baby boy.”





	Tumblr Pornlet 70: Anchor

“Hands on my calves, baby boy.”

Derek nodded into the kiss and wriggled a little to get himself into the most comfortable position he could. The everyday Stiles was full of energy and his mouth was loud and his body was never still. This Stiles, his Daddy Dom, could hold one position for what seemed like hours and hours. He could keep his words close and quiet when he wanted to.   
  
He expected his baby boy to be able to do the same.

Derek rested his head back against Stiles’ chest and rolled his shoulders and felt the way his biceps pressed into the solid of Stiles’ thighs, and the heat from Stiles’ cock half-hard against his back, and the soft pads of Stiles’ fingers against his neck and belly.

Derek breathed out. He felt sheltered and protected and Stiles was whispering how beautiful he looked and how well behaved he was and how amazing it was going to be to watch his baby boy come and Derek — mostly naked and hard and needy — felt safe and secure.

“You ready, baby?”

Derek licked his lips and hummed, and Stiles lifted a hand to turn Derek’s face so they could see each others’ eyes.

“You don’t want to talk tonight, baby boy?”

Derek didn’t. He chuffed out a half-yip, half-growl that he knew Stiles would understand.

“Okay, sweetheart.” Stiles heart rate didn’t change and his grip didn’t falter. He sounded and smelled content and happy, and Derek bit at the inside of his lip to stop himself from crying; over and over he couldn’t believe that he’d found someone who could accept him like this.

Stiles wiped at the tears that were apparently welling in Derek’s eyes and kissed his temple.

“I’m in the mood to make you work for this tonight, though baby. I’m going to take you there and then leave you hanging again and again.” He pushed the fingers of the hand on Derek’s stomach a little lower and tugged at the elastic of Derek’s boxers. “But I’m going to make you come so fucking hard, sweetheart. I’m going to make you knot and come, and then I’m going to come on you, because you’re mine and I’m yours and I love you and nothing makes me feel better than making you feel good.”

Derek turned his head and did his best to run his nose along his Daddy’s jaw, and Stiles tipped his chin up so Derek could get closer to his pulse and scent.

Stiles slid his hand under Derek’s boxers and ran a finger through the wet on Derek’s cock.

“You don’t need to talk, baby. But you will howl for me tonight, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/178106507821/hands-on-my-calves-baby-boy-derek-nodded-into) (on my NSFW tumblr). 
> 
> As always, please let me know if I've missed any tags for this or any other piece of mine for something that makes you squick or squee (I want your tag blocking _and_ searching to be fruitful!). (I made a tumblr post about tagging kink in particular [here](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/175770960286/its-terribly-inconvenient-to-enjoy-bdsmfic-but).)


End file.
